


Kitchen

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Cute Sam, F/M, idk - Freeform, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: Imagine being as the Winchester friend. You tried to do some cooking but it fail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish they had a friend who help them in the kitchen and can't do it right. It must be funny.

You want to do some cooking but you don't know how. You look at the book recipe and follow all the step by step but suddenly it just boom!   
"Holy shit!!" You yelled. Sam and Dean walked in as they hear your voice and something like explode. Sam and Dean looked at the kitchen. So messed, so messy.   
"What in the hell? I just clean this place YN!! What you do?!" You rub your head in the back nervously. You know Dean always complain how you used his kitchen.   
"Sorry." You muttered.   
"Sorry?! Clean this place like it before or I kill ya!!"   
"You sound like a granddad Dean." Sam chuckle.  
"Shut up. You clean this mess too." Dean pointed his finger at Sam in anger.   
"What? I, you made me to clean up cause I said you are granddad?"  
"Yes! Cause you said so!" Dean leave them together. You just laughed at Sam. At least, you're not alone.   
"What?" Sam asked confused.   
"Welcome to my party Sammy."   
"What party?"   
"Its sarcastic cutie."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, its too short.


End file.
